


Water and Witches

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: NSFW, POV Female Character, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The apprentice hears someone else in Asra's room, they find out it's another Asra





	Water and Witches

**Author's Note:**

> so, there was a discussion of Asra being able to make copies of himself from water...

It was late, you had been unable to sleep for hours, and finally decided to leave your room to get a drink, maybe even something to aid you in sleep. You were passing Asra’s room with a hot cup of tea when you heard a groan from his room. You lean in closer to the door and hear a bump and heavy breathing, had he fallen? Was there an intruder? You knock softly on his door “Are you ok?” No answer from the other side. You slowly open the door and peer in, you nearly drop your drink at the sight. 

Asra was facing away from you, pinned against the wall was a meticulously detailed clone of himself. The soft light from his rooms lantern shone through the clone’s body, which seemed to be made of water.you start to back away from the door, when you see the clone turn his eyes to you, his expression turning into a smirk. Your face goes red “sorry!”you whisper, Asra quickly drops his clone and whips his head around to face you, covering himself. “I thought you were asleep!” he looks embarrassed his clone leans against the wall, arms crossed “why lie to them, you wanted to be caught.” Asra tenses and hisses “That's not true!” at his clone, he turns back to you “He’s lying, i didn't mean to wake you, i thought we were being quiet.” he smiles apologetically. You’re frozen in the doorway, the clone looking you over, you looking the scene over, unsure if you were embarrassed or wanted to join in. “Asra, is he telling the truth?” His eyes glance both ways  as if looking for a way to disappear before he finally takes in a breath and relaxes  “Only if what he says doesn't interest you.” You raise your eyebrows “I think I’d have left by now if I wasn’t.” you take a step into the room and close the door. You place the tea on his dresser, there would be time for sleep later.

The clone pushes himself off of the wall and walks towards you while Asra regains his composure and comes to stand in front of you alongside his clone “ you’re sure that you're ready?” he gently touches your hand. You nod, grabbing his hand and squeezing it “yes.” His clone grins and steps around behind you, helping you out of your shirt, as asra kneels down and slowly works at unbuttoning your pants, one hand holding your waist. You move your hand to help him, when the clone grabs your wrist “don’t.” he kisses at your neck and you feel like you’re melting. Asra tugs your pants down and helps you step out of them, as his copy continues to kiss down your neck, his hands smoothing over your chest. You lean back into him as asra works at your underwear, kissing at your stomach and hipbones. You step out of your underwear before gasping as you feel Asra’s clone begins to bite down and suck at where your neck joins your shoulder, Asra trails his fingers along your inner thigh as he stands. The two of them lead you to the bed and sit you down before  kneeling in front of you, Asra looking over you with lustful eyes and his clone looking eager to begin. “How would you like to begin?” they ask in unison. You look between the two of them then nod, scooting further back onto the bed. Asra is the first to move, sitting between your legs and leaning in to kiss you, you lean in and kiss him deeply. You feel asras clone sit behind you, Asra pulls you in close and begins trailing his kisses down your neck. His clone joins, biting at what hadn't already been bruised on your neck. Your hands grab at the sheets below you and you lean your back against the copy’s chest asra starts to back up, still kissing and nipping down your body until he is kneeling on the floor, he hooks your legs over his shoulders and you break out of your daze as his clone stops biting at your neck and lets asra pull you in close, your hips resting at the edge of the bed. His clone keeps your back against his chest and brushes your hair out of your face asra kisses up your inner thigh, then looks up at you as he brings his mouth closer, he licks his lips and then places his mouth against your labia. His eyes close as if he's focused solely on you. His clone’s hands make their way to hold your breasts, pinching your nipples. Your back arches and Asra pulls your hips in closer, his tongue delving deep inside you as his nose rubs circles against your clit. His clone leans in and begins to whisper obscene things to you, “You’re going to ruin our sheets.” he growls, pinching down harder, before letting go to rub at your nipples. “Do you know how often he thinks of you at night, when you’re in bed? When you’re off with Nadia instead of by his side?” You gather more sheets into your fists, holding on harder, your breath shortening and growing heavy. “And finally he has you to himself, look at him he's in his own world down there. Do you think he'd even notice if someone were knocking at the door?” you shake your head, knowing full well already how little attention he pays when occupied. You let go of the sheets and gasp as Asra begins to move his tongue faster, applying more pressure to your clit as he pulls you closer still. “How does it feel, him giving all his attention to you? Worshipping you. He doesn't even care about his own pleasure right now, he wants to see you unravel.” You grab asra by the hair and pull him closer as he removes his tongue from within you panting before moving all of his attention to your clit. You tug harder on his hair, your own breaths turning to moans  as the two asras work with their hands and mouths to push you over the edge. When you cum it feels like all the oxygen has been taken from your lungs, as you see stars and the room blurs. You slump against Asra’s clone with one last moan. 

Asra sits back and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, a self satisfied smirk on his face. “How was that?” he asks in his most innocent voice, though the glint in his eye betrays him. You look down at him, catching your breath “g-good. Very good.” you smile. He stands up and walks to his dresser, grabbing your tea and bringing it to you, you take it from him and are surprised to find it still is hot as when you brought it in. You thank him and chug it before moving to stand. “You’re leaving?” his clone looks just as confused as Asra. “Stay the night with us.” You sit back down and Asra’s copy gets up, helping you into the covers. Asra and his copy climb in on either side of you, and pull the covers up. They each kiss your forehead and lean their heads against your chest. You absentmindedly play with Asra’s hair until you drift off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this fanfic writing thing, I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
